Dynasty
Introduction= = Character Personality = ---- Charismatic, likeable people person. Very social and friendly, has good sense of humor, manners, and appears to be very kind. Or so she wants you to think. Dynasty is a very sly fox, and she'll use anyone for her own benefit. But that said, she is in fact loyal. It's not easy to gain her trust, if anything, there are very few people she considers a friend, and even less of those who are trustworthy. On the inside Dynasty is quite literally, a mess. She tries to fix her own problems alone, not allowing others to help. Very paranoid and insecure, and for this reason she keeps a very confident image, in fear of being found out. While she appears to be a strong person, she's very frail emotionally. Though, she's definitely crazy strong physically, so if you'll try to harm her emotions, she'll crush you. = Other Information = ---- *'Nature:' Sassy *'Characteristics:' Thoroughly cunning *'Likes:' Flowers, books, history, wealth, traditions and customs, taking a peaceful break from social activity, making fun hairstyles for herself, changing clothes, levitating on her tail. *'Dislikes:' Chus getting into her business, chus that are nosy, chus that are hard to trick, anyone who even so much as looks wrong at the chus she cares about, others touching her hair, chus who disrespect nature and history, party poopers. *'Fears:' Being found out. *'Good at' - Being a spy, the language/ literature, gardening. *'Bad at' - Being honest, trusting others. *'Orientation:' Bisexual Aromantic = Trivia = ---- * Sometimes she gets lost in all the lies she tells, which distresses her a lot. * Enjoys junk food, cappucinos, caffeine in general, energy drinks and lots of alcohol. * Has good alcohol tolerance though she still gets drunk pretty frequently. * Has a Ho-Oh priestess' outfit. While she pretends to be loyal to Ho-Oh, her priestess 'act' is very genuine, as she respects traditions and customs. * Adores flowers. Like, REALLY adores them. * Works out and meditates in her spare time. She eats unhealthy but her lifestyle is pretty healthy otherwise. * She really enjoys having a good time and having fun, parties and festivals. Even if it's with chus she hates. |-|| Combat Information |= =Combat Style= ---- TBA Battle Theme Song - ??? Ability - ??? Special Skill - ??? Moveset *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? |-|Gallery= 4353.png 4656456.png 465645666.png |-|| History |= TBA |-|Relationships= = Family = ---- * ??? - Sibling. Despises them. = Friends = ---- * Cathar Has a very strong loyalty to Cathar. * Titan Allows her to braid his hair. Feels safe around him, sometimes vents about her problems. One of the rare chus who she asks for advice and around who she doesn't keep her guard up. = Enemies = ---- TBA = Other = ---- * Snake They have a very common language. Dynasty likes Snake quite a bit though she wouldn't call her a friend, she's just a very fun acquaintance to have around. Category:Monochromatic Category:Pannzilla